


The Floor is Lava

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is rudely disrupted by Nightbird and the Blond Chameleon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Floor is Lava

A scream of “The floor is lava!” came from the hallway followed by a loud thud and raucous laughter.

‘What the hell?’ Kurt thought as he flipped to a fresh page in his sketchbook. He could hear whoever was in the hall grunting and crying out from time to time. He chose to ignore it. Dorm life was part of the college experience, he told himself. Next year, he’d move off campus and not have to see any of these idiots again.

Then something (or someone) crashed into his door and he’d had enough. Slamming his sketchbook and pencil to the bed, he went to the door and wrenched it open, revealing the two perpetrators writhing on the floor in a wrestling match.

“What in God’s name are you jackasses doing?” he asked. One of them, the blond guy from down the hall named Sam, was wearing an old grey suit, a black turtleneck, and a black half mask and the other, whom Kurt did not recognize, was wearing a tight fitting black outfit, a bright blue cape and a matching mask. “Dress up? Seriously, what are you, five?”

“Five and a half,” the boy in the cape said petulantly. Sam pulled him to his feet and they both launched themselves into the air and onto furniture that had been moved into the hallway.

“What the fuck...” Kurt said, looking up and down the hall. They had pushed all the moveable furniture from the common area into some sort of pattern and were currently jumping from one to another. “Please tell me this is some kind of performance art that I just don’t understand. Like when Brittany Pierce sat naked in a tub of goopy red paint with her cat in the lobby of the arts building?”

“Ew, I heard about that.” Sam landed on a table near Kurt’s door and paused. “No, man, we’re just having fun.”

“You’re idea of fun is to almost break your bodies while dressed up like Marvel rejects?”

The other guy jumped to a chair nearby but his weight pushed it and he fell to the floor. 

“Ow.” 

Kurt sighed and made his way over to him. He knelt by the rolling casters of the chair and flipped the little plastic tab. “There. Now it won’t move. Feel free to continue and don’t bother me unless one of you breaks your neck.” He stood up to go back to his room but the guy on the floor gripped his ankle, effectively stopping him. “What?”

“You should play with us.”

Kurt scoffed and looked down at the masked annoyance, actually looking at him for the first time. He had dark hair gelled down to his scalp and hazel eyes that stared up at them beneath the mask. Even with that dumb mask on, Kurt could tell that he was at least a little bit attractive.

“What’s your name?” Kurt asked.

“I am Nightbird!” The boy rolled over and sprung to his feet, striking a classic superhero pose. “And that is my nemesis, the Blond Chameleon!”

Sam hopped off the table and pulled his mask off. “Blaine, dude, we agreed. We’re not nemesises. I’m the hero, you’re the anti-hero.”

Nightbird--Blaine took his own mask off and glared at Sam. Kurt took a deep breath because now that he could see his face, he saw high cheekbones, soft lips, and kind eyes. He was more than a little bit attractive.

“Why do I have to be the anti-hero? It makes no sense,” Blaine argued.

“Dude, you’re gay. You said so yourself, America’s not ready for a gay superhero,” Sam replied, brushing some dirt and dust off his jacket.

“Actually,” Kurt piped up, “Isn’t there an incarnation of the Green Lantern that’s gay? And... what’s his name... crap... Northstar! From X-Men!”

Both boys stared at him, Sam with newfound respect, Blaine with something that looked a lot like lust.

“You should play with us,” Blaine repeated in a low voice.

“You have to play with us, Kurt,” Sam agreed.

“You don’t even need a costume!”

Kurt rolled his eyes and brushed past them to return to his room, slamming the door behind him. He could hear Sam and Blaine bickering on the other side of the door for several minutes before he finally opened the door. He stepped out into the hall, revealing his outfit.

“Sweet merciful Lord,” Blaine breathed out, taking in the sight of Kurt.

Kurt had changed into a pair of black knee high boots, skintight black jeans and a muscle tank and simple black mask. A pair of cat ears on top of his head and a black and silver tail clipped to his belt loop completed the look.

“I’m the Cat Burglar. And I thought the floor was lava,” he said as he leapt onto a sofa.


End file.
